Creepin' It Real
Creepin' It Real is the tenth episode in Season 3 of Raven's Home and the forty-fourth overall. It premiered on October 11, 2019 to 0.63 million viewers. Plot When Booker has a haunting vision on Halloween involving their new neighbor, the kids set out to prove the guy is really a monster. Cast Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter *Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Guest Cast *Michael Minto as Darnell *Bryan Coffee as Andy *Staci Lynn Fletcher as Passenger *Reila Post as Girl in Elephant Costume (uncredited) Trivia *Executive producer Eunetta Boone passed away at age 63, on March 20, 2019 during the production of this episode. Television broadcasts of the episode feature a tribute to Boone after the closing credits. The tribute displays "In Memory of Eunetta T. Boone." *Warren Hutcherson takes over as the Season 3 showrunner with this episode. *This episode filmed on March 29, 2019, the ninth episode shot before a live audience for the season. *Rich Correll becomes the second director to helm episodes of That's So Raven, Cory in the House, and Raven's Home. *Staci Lynn Fletcher previously appeared twice (she also provided the voice of "Andrea" in "Hearts and Minds") in That's So Raven as "Vendor" in "Smell of Victory" and "Female Mechanic" in "Save the Last Dance." As none of her roles were ever given names, all of her appearances could, conceivably, have been depicting the same character. *Staci Lynn Fletcher becomes the sixth performer to have appeared on both That's So Raven and Raven's Home, following Raven Symoné, Anneliese van der Pol, Jonathan McDaniel, Brian George, and Rondell Sheridan. *Jason Maybaum claimed at 2019 Fan Fest that this was his favorite episode shot of Season 3 (up to that point in time). *This is the third Halloween episode of the series. *The title is a play on the Season 2 finale "Keepin' It Real", as well as Lil' Z's MeTube channel of the same name. *On October 4, 2019, a week prior to the premiere of this episode, both Raven-Symoné (as "Betsy Hagg") and Issac Ryan Brown (Co-Host, as himself), participated in the "''Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE!" special episode of ''Just Roll With It. *This episode aired before the premiere of Gabby Duran & the Unsittables''.' *"Bad Dream On Oak Street" is a parody of '''A Nightmare On Elm Street. *"Oklahoma Weed Whacker" is a parody of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *"The People Upstairs" film franchise is a parody of The People Under the Stairs. *Director Wes Carpenter is an amalgam of Horror directors Wes Craven and John Carpenter. *In the original script: **Darnell charmed both Chelsea and Raven when he first met them at the same time. **Darnell moved into apartment 4C. **His eye were to be comparable to Jesse Williams and Bradley Cooper. **He claimed to volunteer at the Annual Howl-oween Puppy Parade. **He immediately told both Chelsea and Raven he was an EMT. **He claimed to use home-grown rutabaga oil in his hair. **Raven claimed his hair massaged her fingers, which Chelsea was eager to experience. **Darnell spoke French. **Andy played with the window controls after dropping the putty on the carpet. **After getting over-heated, Andy demanded, and was let out of the Scüt vehicle immediately. **Andy threatened to give Raven a one-star Scüt review. **Darnell went to his apartment for a First Aid kit and encountered the girls running past him in the hallway, after leaving his door. **When Booker tells Darnell he is not going to let him "Glam his fam," he replies "What do you think I am? Doctor Seuss?" **The kids suggest EMT stands for Evil Monster Townsman. **Darnell growled because he dropped something on his foot, noting afterward, "I can see how that might have been misconstrued." **The Trick-or-Treaters simply walked away after rejecting Chelsea's homemade veggie candy. **Raven accepted the story that she had been given an advanced Scüt vehicle with automatic and voice-activated features. **The kids frighten Raven by using a sound FX keychain to make car horn noises. **After the kids claim to Raven and Chelsea that they were never scared of Darnell, he frightens them by coming out of the bathroom stating that they are out of soap. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2019 Category:Aired episodes